Coed Camp
by Airanke
Summary: Camp, as proven to Konan, can make you like someone you don't. HidaKona centric; some PeiKona and others.


This is a gift for someone on deviantart. Because she asked me if I was going to write more HidaKona haha. So, here it is. This biatch is 22 pages long. Longest one-shot I've written so far. Hope you HidaKona fans like this ^^. OH and also some Pein x Konan for those who like that pairing =)

* * *

**Co-ed Camp.**

**Day 1 - Monday**

_'How did things end up like – this?!'_

That was Konan's first thought when she saw who she – the prefect – had been paired with for _the rest of camp._

"Of all people..." she uttered under her breath, glaring at the boy across from her who glared right back. She and Hidan – resident, self-proclaimed "bad boy" - didn't get along at all. They hadn't since they first met a few years back. The main problem for this was the fact that nearly everyone in their grade thought – or had thought – they were dating. The other problem was the fact that Konan's boyfriend, Pein, had allegedly broken up with her _because_ of Hidan.

Even though she was sure she despised every aspect of Hidan's being, Konan couldn't help observing him. He sat slumped in his chair with his feet up on the table, crossed at the ankles. Once his violet eyes stopped roaming around the room and fixed back on her he tensed, "what'er you lookin' at?"

"Huh?" Konan shook her head briefly, "uh, oh... nothing. Just observing that's all."

He muttered something about "stupid prefects" and glared at the clock. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

_'The teachers better no have put with him because I'm the prefect and _he_ needs controlling.'_

She sighed and settled for staring at him. He tensed under her stare and after a moment he ran a hand through his silver tresses, slicking back some loose strands. Konan glanced at the clock and nearly threw a fit. She had to survive another hour alone with him.

_'I wonder how every one else is doing. I bet this is Ino's fault. I hate this. I thought we were getting put with people of the same gender...'_

Ten minutes passed with the two being silent save for their breathing and the occasional rustle of cloth when they shifted in their seats.

_'Maybe I should say something... but what do I -?'_ a smirk came to her lips and she spoke, "so, Hidan," when he gave her his attention she continued, "you and Kakuzu seem pretty close."

Hidan immediately started laughing. Konan was too startled for words.

"Oh not you too. Gee. Kakuzu and I are freaking friends. That's all. Don't look so confused, I get that all the time. 'Sides Kakuzu _has_ a girlfriend, and I happen to like her, so she stays."

Konan stared, "you like his girlfriend?"

At this Hidan sighed, "not like-like. I like her personality. She's a nice chick. A little cranky and spunky but nice. Ya might know her. Her name's Yugito."

"Y-Yugito Nii?!"

"Yeah her. They don't make it very obvious though, so I'm not surprised you don't know. Heck, I didn't know till he told me, seriously."

"... you're actually quite talkative."

Hidan scoffed, "doesn't mean I'm easy to get along with."

Konan frowned, "well, don't ruin something before it starts, Hidan."

He was silent, and gazed steadily at her instead. They say in silence – a mutual silence – until it was ten minutes to the time they had to go to the assembly. Konan was the first to speak, and she brought up something she had been thinking about.

"Wait... you said that Yugito stays because you like her. What if you didn't like her?"

He pondered for a moment, "Kakuzu wouldn't be dating her."

Konan blinked. It was such a simple answer, but Konan felt there was more to it than that.

"What do you mean?" she pressed, aware that she was pushing boundaries. Hidan quirked an eyebrow at her before responding, "do you know how many girlfriends Kakuzu would have had if it weren't for me?"

"How many?"

"At least fifteen. He's already gone through one... we got into an argument about her."

"A-argument?" Konan repeated, wondering if it had turned into an all out brawl, _'knowing Hidan and Kakuzu...'_

Hidan sighed, "no, we didn't fight. We just argued. She was... bad, a bad girl with a good personality. Frak, I _hate_ it when that happens, seriously. But, that's all I'm gonna' say. She was bad."

"How would you know?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and Konan bit her lip; she'd crossed the line.

"I can see who a person really is, okay?"

Konan stared at her lap and jumped up when her phone vibrated, her signal from Kurenai-sensei to get a move on.

"Time to go," she said hurriedly, making her way to the door of the small cabin. _Their_ cabin. She had to live _with_ him for a week.

_'This camp is going to be the death of me,'_ she grumbled inwardly. She rubbed her fingers against her temples, _'I already feel like I've been here for hours...'_

--

"Ugh!"

Konan flopped down onto her bed. Co-ed. Their amp this year was _co-ed_ and Konan was lucky enough to be the only girl in the same cabin as Hidan. Of course, that was Ino's opinion.

"Of all people I have to share this cabin with it's the bane of my existence... why did I have to request the two-room cabin-house-thing?" she asked herself aloud. If didn't help that her back had started aching. She groaned and tried to massage it herself when two calloused hands slapped hers away. She knew who it was and she relaxed.

"Tense?"

"Yes. A little lower. _Ow_," Konan winced in pain but smiled through it, "yeah, that spot. Really hurts."

He chuckled and removed his hands before sitting on the edge of her bed, making it dip. Konan rolled over and gazed into the ringed eyes of her ex. Pein smoothed a hand over her forehead, "how are you doing?"

"Fine. If I'd known it was co-ed..."

He laughed softly, "yeah. I'm stuck with Ino and Sakura. And Naruto. He and I have to share a room, so it's going to be quite crazy over three."

Konan suppressed a giggle, "you, Naruto, Sakura and Ino? I'm sure the couple doesn't mind that."

Pein smiled and moved his hand to her left shoulder. Konan continued to stare at him. She was too used to Pein and the way he did things, so it was no surprise to her when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he whispered, "I miss you, Konan."

This made her frown and she tried to sit up but he suddenly put more strength into the hand that held her down. She couldn't move.

"And just so you know, _he's _not the reason why."

Of course, the 'he' Pein spoke of was in the room right next to hers.

"He probably heard you," she chided. Pein smirked and kissed her again, more roughly than before. This was not something Konan wanted to happen. She didn't struggle, though when she felt one of Pein's hands on her stomach she lurched. He pulled back but didn't relent. Instead, he inclined his face towards hers again.

"I _hope_ I'm not interrupting anything _terribly_ important, but are you supposed to be here?"

The voice was undoubtedly Hidan's. Pein looked up at him and replied to Hidan's first statement, "you are."

Hidan released a laugh unlike any Konan had heard from him before, "she looks like she's frikkin' enjoying it. Seriously."

Konan tilted her head back so she could glare at him, "so what if I am?"

At her words Hidan released a drawn out sigh, "why is it that when I'm really being frikkin' sarcastic, that people don't think I frikkin' am?"

"Sarcastic?!"

"Yep."

"I am e-"

"So that explains why your hand is in a fist pushing against his chest," Hidan retorted, pointing to her hand. She looked.

_'Well, yeah I am trying to push him away but -'_

"'How Women work 101: they always defend people they care about and have or have not been in a relationship with'."

Pein snorted, "and who taught you _that_?"

Hidan lowered his head like a snake would before it strikes, "my _mother_."

Pein was cowed to silence, but he still refused to get off Konan. Hidan's left eyebrow twitched and he stalked into the room and fisted his hand in Pein's shirt, jerking the other teen to his feet. Konan bolted into a sitting position, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Listen up, _Pein._ It's _curfew_, _you_ should be in _your_ cabin, _not here. _Konan and I share this cabin. That's the way it is and that's the way it's gonna' frikkin' be."

The albino released the ginger head and turned his body toward Konan, keeping his face pointed at Pein. Konan blushed involuntarily and was thankful for the lack of like in the room. Hidan had well toned abs, muscular arms and a nice, chiseled chest. She allowed her eyes to drift a bit lower and felt her face go hot. The button on his jeans was undone.

_'OKAY, back to important things, girl,'_ Konan swallowed lightly and forced herself to look at Pein. She doubted that he hadn't noticed her ogling Hidan. Pein's eyes flicked to Hidan, "I realize that it's curfew."

"Then get the hell out of here, seriously."

"I'm not leaving yet."

"Yes, because you don't want to go back to your precious _Ino._"

"What?! No – you!" Pein was at a loss for words, "there's nothing going on between us!"

Hidan turned and stretched, "yeah, whatever Pein."

Once Hidan reached the doorway – and Konan couldn't help admiring his rippling back – Pein lunged and attached himself to Hidan's back. This was obviously what Hidan wanted, and suddenly Pein was being piggy-backed out of the cabin. Konan gave chase to the door.

"Hey! P-put me down! HIDAN! Put me down, damn it, put me – ARGH!"

Hidan was completely ignoring Pein's requests. Konan couldn't help giggling at Pein's predicament and glanced at the other cabin windows. Several faces were peering out from behind the glass.

_'Pein isn't going to forgive him for this!'_

She watched as Hidan dropped Pein on his behind outside of his cabin. Naruto was laughing heartily at the scene. Konan tried to control her laughter and smile as Hidan came jogging back. He brushed past her and she grabbed his bicep.

"I know that thing about Ino isn't true."

"How else was I supposed to make him frikkin' leave?"

She was silent and he jerked his arm out of her grasp. She quickly followed after him as the door closed behind her.

"Why did you want him to leave so quickly?" she demanded. Her voice made him stop.

"I don't like him," and he made the move to go into his room. Konan wasn't about to let the topic drop.

"But wh-"

Hidan whipped around and backed her up against the door. She found it difficult to stare into his penetrating gaze.

"Let's get one thing straight, prefect. I don't frikkin' like Pein and he doesn't like me. We work together when we have to, but other than that we stay the hell away from each other. You may like that bastard but I. Don't. Like him. End of story. Good night."

With that he entered his room and kicked the door shut, letting his jeans drop to the floor.

**Day 2 – Tuesday**

_'... what a night! I feel really refreshed.'_

Konan rose from her bed and stretched before tugging on the top of the boxers she wore to bed. She looked around her room and saw that it was only seven in the morning. The light outside was a light blue, and Konan smiled at the window.

_'Oh, I shuld check on Hidan and see if he's awake...'_

She quietly left her room and crept up to Hidan's door. She heard a sniff from inside and curiosity came over her. She carefully opened the door and nearly gasped when she saw Hidan sitting on his bed, fully dressed with his phone clutched tightly between his hands. She noticed that his hands were shaking.

_'I should make myself known I suppose... it could be personal, whatever it is,'_ she nibbled on her lower lip and shuffled into the room, "hey, you okay?"

He jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder at her. A minute of silence passed before he shifted and replied, "uh, yeah I'm okay."

She stayed in his doorway, "are you sure? I mean, you look really upset..."

She placed her hands against the door frame and Hidan stared at her for a minute before rising off his bed and walking toward her. Once he was standing directly in front of her he raised his right hand and dragged his thumb over his left cheek before bracing his hands against the door frame as well, above hers. He lowered his head until their foreheads were touching.

"Why do you suddenly care?"

Konan closed her eyes tightly, opened them and tried to speak. She gave up and made a frustrated sound instead. Hidan watched her like a hawk as she moved out of the way and stalked into her room to change.

_'The nerve of that kid! Try and be friends with him and he gets all... all closed and – and moody!'_

She changed furiously into a plain beige tank top and white shorts. Outside she heard a clatter of dishes and running water followed by silence. She flung open her room door, half-hoping Hidna was standing in front of it. However she found that he wasn't present in the room at all. She panicked, _'where -?! Oh... heh, silly me...'_

Hidan had stepped out of the bathroom and the two regarded each other for a minute. Then he walked over to the front door and went outside. Konan's eye s widened, "w-wait you're not supposed to go anywhere without telling me... first..."

The door was already beginning to close and just when it would have clicked shut Hidan's hand reappeared and stopped it. He poked his head back inside and muttered, "I'm going for a walk."

He didn't wait for her reply.

Konan stared blankly at the closed door, _'should I follow him? I want to... I want to know what's wrong I...'_

She dashed into her room and scooped up her phone, the keys to the cabin and the camp booklet then hurried out of the cabin. Konan locked the door and briskly walked down the path, in the direction she had seen Hidan go. She squinted and saw him disappear around one of the cabin's, into the wide clearing between two cabins. She came to a halt at the corner of the cabin that Hidan had gone around. The first thing she heard was a half-hearted, choking laugh.

"Dead she... I can't... why?"

"Kakuzu..."

Konan's ears perked up. She dared herself to look around the corner, _'just a quick peek.'_

She glanced and flattened herself against the cabin, her mind trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed.

Kakuzu. _Crying_. Kakuzu was crying, Yugito was trying to comfort him and this was obviously what Hidan was upset about.

_'Crying over... who? Someone died?'_ Konan's amber eyes widened, _'family – no. Don't jump to conclusions, Konan.'_

"Kuzu, don't blamed yourself for it. It isn't your frikkin' fault she's... gone."

"But why didn't they tell me what was wrong? Why didn't they tell me she was... I didn't get to say good-bye to her damn it!"

Yugito shushed him and he made a bitter whine as complaint. Konan peeked again. Hidan was fiddling with his phone.

"Kakuzu... I know Alice she... she meant a lot to you but -"

"You don't know the half of what Alice meant to me," Kakuzu growled. Hidan fell silent, and Konan briefly wondered if he was still fiddling with his phone. There was the rustling sound of cloth, and Konan couldn't resist peeking again. She saw that Hidan was showing his phone to a startled Kakuzu.

"She wanted me to show this to you. I don't frikkin' know how much she meant to you, yeah that's true but I do know what you frikkin' meant to her."

"... why'd she say that to you, huh?" there was a hint of anger in the senior's voice, but whether it was directed at Hidan or this Alice girl Konan didn't know.

"'Cause she wants me to feel bad about breaking you two up. But ya know, if I hadn't, the lovely cat standing next to you wouldn't be there right now, would she?"

Konan cursed her curiosity and watched as Kakuzu looked up at Yugito with a guilty expression before she went back to staring at the tree in front of her.

"Gigi, I'm sorry I -"

"Oh hush, you big lump of stitches! You really cared about Alice. I understand that. Though I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit jealous. To think that another girl could make my Zuzu cry."

There was a moment of silence until Hidan muttered in an embarrassed voice, "are you guys doing that in front of me on purpose?"

Konan blushed involuntarily as Kakuzu and Yugito laughed.

"Well, maybe we are, cutie," Yugito purred. Konan peeked one last time to see Kakuzu and Yugito walking away, hand-in-hand.

"See you around, Hidan. Thanks for coming out."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kakuzu laughed; Konan guessed Hidan was grinning. The area lapsed into silence and Konan was about to start walking back when Hidan said quite loudly, "Alice was Kakuzu's ex-girlfriend, in case it wasn't obvious, prefect."

That sent a chill down Konan's spine and she shot off like a scared rabbit, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

**Day 3 – Wednesday**

_'I'm going to take a wild guess and pretend that I'm safe from all harm. Yes.'_

Konan had been expecting Hidan to rat her out yesterday for eavesdropping but he hadn't said a thing the whole day. In fact, because of the game orientation, sessions and the football game, Konan hadn't had the chance to talk to him at all.

She had seen him playing football with the seniors and other grade eleven students. During this time she had discovered a few things about Hidan: he was good at what he did, he was fast and he could really tackle. It wasn't like her observations gave her more insight into his personality, but it allowed her to see where some of his strengths were.

She also realized that his statement about him and Pein getting along when they had to was true. They were on the same team and they worked wonderfully together. Pein was an excellent quarterback and Hidan was astounding at receiving and dashing. In the end their team had won.

_'And he bumped into me at lunch. Mostly because he _had_ to not because he wanted to.'_

she sighed and sat down on her bed, pulling the contents out of her purse. Tomorrow the games would be starting. The games were for the whole day, and the same with the second day.

_'Except on Friday the games are only for half the day, because of the dance. I wonder – huh? I didn't put this here...'_

She had come across a photo that had a face peeking around a cabin. Warning bells went off in her head and her heart started pumping. With shaking hands she turned the picture over and read the message that was scribbled on the back.

"_Konan, Konan, Konan. You can be a bit too damn obvious sometimes. I knew you would frikkin' follow me. The picture is a fluke though. You're damn lucky Kakuzu didn't notice. He probably would have speared you through..."_

Konan didn't manage to finish reading it because there was suddenly warm breath on her neck as an unamused voice said, "I see you finally found the frikkin' thing."

She squeaked and whipped around, coming face-to-face with Hidan's bare chest. She stumbled back in a futile attempt to get away from him but he had already grabbed her arm. There was no denying how fast he was. Hidan jerked her forward.

_'Oh, oh gods help me he looks so mad. Ooh I'm in big trouble now...'_

Indeed, the expression on his face could be described as pure fury.

"I thought that maybe, as the damn prefect, you'd have enough brains _not_ to follow me."

She managed to tear her arm out of his grasp but he backed her up against the wall and wrapped a hand around her neck. She pressed against the wall, staring up at him fearfully. His hold wasn't tight, but she knew – from gossip – that once upon a time Hidan had been in a gang.

"I – I'm sorry I – my curiosity --"

"Ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the frikkin' cat'?"

He suddenly tightened his grip and Konan wrapped her hands around his wrist. She'd never noticed how large his hands were. She was so scared she couldn't think. Tears started filling her eyes and they flowed down her cheeks, warm and big. He blinked and leaned forward, bracing his other hand against the wall. He pressed his cheek to hers; her tears ran onto his face.

"You – you're hurting me, Hidan I – I'm s-scared y-you're s-scaring mee..."

Her sobs pacified him and he jerked away from her, storming swiftly out of her room. Konan leaned heavily against the wall, blinking away the last of her huge tears. She jumped when she heard a loud thud and Hidan's furious exclamation.

Konan wiped at her eyes and decided that he wasn't mad at her, but at someone else.

She walked out of her room and listened as he muttered, "why her? Of all the damn people I could've taken my anger out on it _had_ to be her. Damn it..."

Konan walked bravely into his room and came to a stop in front of him. He jerked his head up in surprise and his hair flopped in his face. He had been running his hands vigorously through his hair, mussing it up.

She realized she couldn't give him a chance to escape , so she leaned forward and pressed her hands to his knees, forcing him to stay sitting or hurt her trying to get up. She stared steadily into his eyes and eventually Hidan averted his gaze.

Konan decided that she needed to know what had made him mad, and she needed to know now, because otherwise they were never going to get along.

"You need to tell me what's going on. Now."

He bit his lip and glanced at her. He was obviously debating on how he should respond. Konan made a different approach. She took a deep breath, _'this isn't something I want to say.'_

"Either you can tell me what's wrong as punishment for _this_," she pointed to her neck, "or... I could... report you," she set her hand uneasily back on his knee, "the choice is yours."

Hidan hardly raised his head from its shameful bow. A minute or two passed in complete silence. Konan straightened and turned to the door, "have it your way."

She was nearly out of his room when she felt his hand wrap gently around hers, "alright. Alright I'll tell you."

Konan turned around and stared expectantly up at him.

**Day 4 – Thursday**

"Well... go do what you need to do, but remember that you still need to get your game set up," Neji informed her, tapping his pen against his clipboard. Konan nodded, "it should only take ten minutes."

Neji smiled and waved his hand dismissively, turning to Sakura who was in charge of the wrestling game. Konan was in charge of a blindfold race, in which the blindfolded person had to get through a maze by listening to the instructions of their teammates.

Konan jogged off toward the cafeteria, her mind wandering back to where it had been since she woke up. She couldn't stop thinking about Hidan and all the ... the _things _that he had been called by Pein. She had always thought that Hidan was worse, but that was only because she hadn't known Hidan and believed every word Pein said.

On her way she passed by the basketball court to see Hidan reffing a game. Pein wasn't there – football was his sport – and so Konan continued to the cafeteria.

_'I can't even bear to think of the things Pein said to him... or what triggered such words, if they can be called words...'_

She recalled that Hidan had looked close to tears – Konan was sure she would have been crying – but when she asked if he's ever cried he'd laughed and informed her that there was only one friend that had ever seen him cry, and that it wasn't Kakuzu.

"I wonder who that friend could be..." she muttered, turning into the cafeteria. She didn't have to walk very far before seeing Pein.

_'This will require me to be tough.'_

She leaned forward against the table, "a moment, Pein?" she kept her face stony. He turned his attention to her and she saw his eyes widen briefly at her expression.

"What is it?"

"So I heard what you called Hidan yesterday."

He chuckled nervously.

"You made him pretty mad."

"Ah, heh, he usually gets mad..."

"You know he took his anger out on me?"

Pein stared at her in surprise, "he took his anger...?"

She glared and leaned toward him, "if you _ever_ say things like that to him again, I _will_ report you. Do I make myself clear?"

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak. Konan fisted her hands in his shirt and snarled, "do I make myself clear?!"

Silence followed her words. Most of the cafeteria was focused on them now. Through clenched teeth Pein replied, "yes."

She released him and turned when he asked, "so that's the way it's gonna' be huh?"

Konan fisted one of her hands, "yes, that's the way it's gonna' be."

She hurried forward and nearly collided with Hidan.

_'Why's he here?'_ she wondered wondered before passing him. He swiveled on his foot and followed her.

"Neji's looking for you," he informed her. She stopped next to a tree.

"Tell him I"ll be there in a minute."

"But they're..." he fell silent. Konan leaned against the tree, _'I don't want him to see me like this! He'll mock me...'_

She hugged herself and he asked, "you cold?"

"No," she said quickly when she heard rustling fabric. Hidan hesitated, "you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

_'Maybe I should have said I was cold...'_

She sniffed quietly and Hidan's warm hand was instantly gripping her bicep, "Konan?"

Konan couldn't help it. She turned and wrapped her arms around his torso while burying her face in his chest.

"Ah! - eh..." he awkwardly put his hand on her back.

Konan cried against his shoulder, deciding that this was the first and last time this was ever going to happen. Because Hidan was nice to hug. He smelled like cinnamon. He was sturdy and soft at the same time.

She briefly wondered what he would be like to kiss and forced herself to calm down.

"Is she okay?" Neji's worried voice asked, his hand rubbing over the back of Konan's neck. He was like a brother to her in many ways.

"Yeah, I think she's better now seriously. Just don't ask me what she's crying about. I don't frikkin' know," she listened to the sound of Hidan's voice through his chest. The vibrations made her shiver.

She pushed back and wiped her eyes; Neji produced a handkerchief.

"Thanks," she sniffled, wiping away her tears. She didn't dare look up at Hidan but she ended up doing so anyway. The expression she saw on his face wasn't one she expected: his eyes were slightly narrowed, his eyebrows slanting back. When one more tear leaked out of her left eye his right hand rose quickly and he gently flicked the tear away with his pointer finger. A bunch of students walked by and someone called Hidan's name.

"Well, I'll see you at the damn games," he mumbled, turning on his heel and walking toward the person calling him. Konan watched him go, before she went with Neji to finish setting up her game.

--

"So which team is winning so far?" Konan asked Neji at lunch. He smiled proudly, "my team. I just wish I could play games with them too. I don't like being stuck with my game, though it's destiny, in a way."

"Well, think of it this way," she said sitting down, "when it's time for the tug-of-war and the surprise sports game, you'll be able to play."

"That's true," he agreed through mouthfuls of rice. Konan smiled and dug into her food while asking, "so who's on your team?"

"Hidan, Itachi, Mark -"

"Oh, we lost tug-of-war."

"Ha ha! So, Mark, Robert, Sakura, Yugito... um, Moegi, Jessie and Matsuri – not Gaara's Matsuri, though, the younger one. She's so cute. She has this huge crush on Hidan."

Konan giggled at this, but she felt a pang of possessiveness. She shook her head a bit, _'when did I start feeling like he was mine? We're just sharing a cabin... just sharing a cabin.'_

Hidan suddenly sat down next to her, "yo, Neji."

"Hey, 'sup?"

"Why is Pein so irritated, seriously! He's like, bitching about how unfair the teachers were with making teams."

"Well, that's because you're not on his team. You're not on his team because you two work way too well together. It's the same reason for Kakuzu."

Hidan laughed, "well then, I'm frikkin' glad Itachi and I acted like we couldn't' read each other's minds at all."

Neji laughed and Konan frowned.

_'Hidan works well with a lot of people... hm...'_ she realized as he talked to Neji. He even got along with the Hyuuga. That was definitely something.

"Only difference between your teamwork with Itachi to your teamwork with Pein is the fact that you and Itachi are actually friends."

Hidan chuckled, "yeah, that's true..."

"_HIIIDDAAANNN!!"_

The voice actually made the albino jump. He twisted in his chair and Konan nearly missed his stunned whisper, "Kisame...?"

_'Kisame? I thought he graduated already,'_ Konan swerved in her chair to see the – oddly – blue-skinned man waving at Hidan. Hidan just stared at him. Konan didn't really know how to explain what happened next.

It was like the two were on the same wavelength. Hidan's expression was completely and throughly read by Kisame and the university student's expression changed to a cross between worry and wrath. He gestured for Hidan to come and when Konan glanced at where Hidan was sitting she found that he had already moved to Kisame's side. Kisame elbowed the cafeteria door open and ushered Hidan outside.

_'He must be the friend that's... seen Hidan cry... wow, that sounds so weird to say.'_

"Didn't expect that friendship did you?"

Konan stared at Neji in surprise and shook her head.

"Well, the reason why Pein left Hidan alone for a lot of years is because Kisame was Hidan's best friend. If Pein ever made the wrong move or said the wrong thing and upset Hidan, Kisame would get in his face about it," Neji chuckled, "when Hidan and Pein were in grade three and Kisame was in grade five... oh, that was a funny year. Kisame was so tall... he towered over Pein whenever he was made at him," Neji's face darkened then as he thought of something else.

"What is it?"

"All I'll say is," Neji stood as did other members of the camp game committee; Konan included, "you never want to leave Kisame and Pein in the same room together. Very, very bad things happen. One incident nearly ended in one of them having to go to the hospital for stitches."

Konan cringed at the thought, "Pein must have been the one.

Neji blinked at her while scrapping off his plate and placing it in the rack, "how'd you know?"

"Considering Kisame's size and physical prowess... it makes sense."

Neji chuckled and looked at his watch. He nervously fingered the hem of his shirt, "Konan, can you go find Hidan? The games will be starting again shortly after lunch so..." Neji let the thought trail off. Inwardly Konan sighed but she nodded to Neji and trotted off. It was her assigned job by the teachers that as the prefect, she had to keep tabs on Hidan at all times to make sure he was good. She was going up a long path – just above the stadium chairs and field – when she heard her name being called. She glanced around and spotted Kisame waving to her from one of the benches. She went to him.

_'I wonder where... oh...'_

Konan stood behind Hidan, whose head was bowed. His shoulders shook once and Kisame raised a hand, setting it on the albino's shoulder.

"It's game time, Hidan. Your team's gonna' need ya."

No sound came from Hidan and Konan stepped down to look at him. He certainly looked like he had been crying, but there was no trace of tears down his cheeks.

"Come on, Hidan," Konan coaxed, brushing her fingers lightly over his cheek. His violet eyes flicked to her and her heart skipped a beat. She inwardly chided herself, "let's go. You guys are at my game next so... go clean up, and get down to the field. Or I'll beat your ass back at the cabin."

Her threat made him laugh and he stood, "whatever, prefect. Like you could beat my ass."

"I could."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "I know you _want_ to."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she charged him. He laughed all the way to the field.

--

"So for this game one team member will be blindfolded. Three people will be at the finish line on that side of the maze and have to guide their blinded teammate through said maze. The blinded member can only move as their teammates direct them. For example, if I'm blindfolded and Temari tells me to stop, I have to stop. Failure to adhere to this will result in deducted points or forced forfeit."

People gaped at her and some protested more loudly but she ignored them, "the fastest team wins. Pick your people now. You have... one minute."

Both teams began sorting their players. Konan listened in on Hidan's team.

"... Itachi will be blinded. He's good at listening to voices. Three people... damn. Not me."

"Why not?"

"Tachi knows my voice too frikkin' well... hm... when I point at you, say something, seriously."

Hidan went through his whole team and picked Robert, Matsuri and another girl with an accent – Jessie.

"'Kay. Tachi, when you hear Matsuri you go left. When Jessie talks go right. Robert will tell you to stop and walk forward."

"Hai," Itachi donned the blindfold and was guided to the start line by Temari. As Robert, Jessie, and Matsuri were walking to the finish line Hidan was whispering to them. Konan was intrigued by his leadership skills; she's thought that Mark, being a grade twelve student, would lead.

_'Guess he leads better than I give him credit for...'_ she muttered inwardly. She eyed Pein's group to find them ready also. Konan quickly made her way to the finish line. Once there she called, "listen for your teammates command before moving! GO!"

"Itachi! Come forward!" Robert's voice boomed. Konan almost covered her ears he was so loud, "stop! Alright!"

"Go left, Itachi!" Matsuri called as loudly as possible. Itachi hesitated then moved left. Once again Robert yelled stop.

"Turn to your right!" that was Jessie.

"Straight!" Robert again.

Konan smirked. She was glad she had made the two mazes look different. Pein's team was struggling; Robert's voice drowned out theirs when he yelled.

Near the end both teams struggled. Itachi, it seemed, was determined to win, so he didn't let the other team's frantic yelling get to his head.

Finally Itachi crossed the finish like – with the other student seconds behind – and Temari announced, "Mark's team is victorious!"

They burst into celebration, though Hidan was wary of jumping for joy. Konan approached him, "you look like someone will kill you."

"Someone frikkin' will, seriously," he muttered, eying someone from the other team. Konan sighed and scribbled on her clipboard, "if your team places in the assembly tomorrow, I expect you to jump up and down or scream for joy."

"Whatever you say, frikkin' prefect," he snarled, but when she looked at him he was grinning madly at her.

--

Konan didn't see Hidan at supper and she asked Kakashi if he knew where Hidan was.

"He went back to his cabin to do work," the teacher drawled, flipping a page of his book, "he asked me to tell you because he couldn't find you."

"Why didn't you find me earlier, sensei?" she demanded, arms crossing over her chest. Kakashi put a hand sheepishly behind his head.

"Well you see, I walked under a ladder..."

Konan threw up her hands, "I've heard it all!" and she stormed away, laughing, _'Kakashi-sense is _such_ a goof!'_

Konan ran into Yugito on her way back. The older girl looked to be running away from someone. She rested a hand on Konan's shoulder to take a breather.

"Have you. Seen. Kakuzu?" she asked through breaths, glancing around nervously. Konan's eyes widened, "Ah! Yugito -!!"

"_EEEK!!"_

Kakuzu had snuck up behind her and thrown his arms around her waist.

"Got'cha!"

Konan laughed at them and quickly removed herself from their presence; she had to make sure Hidan was doing his work.

She arrived at the cabin five minutes later. The light was on, and so she entered the cabin.

_'I never knew that he...'_ her cheeks flushed when he glanced up. Immediately his face paled and he pulled his glasses off, rubbing one of the stems of his glasses between his thumb and forefinger.

"Uh... hi."

"Hi," she purred back, a smile creeping to her lips. Hidan with glasses on was – Konan had to admit – very cute. He refused to make eye contact with her, and kept glancing at the clock, or around the room, anywhere but at her. This made her smile widen, _'he's embarrassed. That makes it even cuter.'_

She walked to the front of the table so she stood in front of him. His work was splayed all over the tabletop.

"You know, those glasses look pretty cute on you."

"...huh?"

He blinked at her several times before staring at his glasses. He narrowed his eyes and looked back up at her as if she was pulling his leg.

"I'm serious, Hidan," she started going toward her room, "they look cute on you."

"Oh... um..." he made a move to put them back on but stopped. Konan hesitated in her doorway and realized what the problem was.

"If you need to wear them to do your work, Hidan, put them on," she laughed out. He smiled briefly and slipped them back on, eyes returning to the papers on the table. She stared at him a moment longer before sliding into her room. She picked up her camera and turned it on, looking through her photos.

Two minutes later she noticed a strange occurrence. It made her very uneasy.

_'Hidan's in... everyone of these... how is that possible?'_ she wondered nervously, _'I – I don't even like him why is he – OH MY -!!'_

Her hands started shaking, "I didn't take this - ! I'm _never_ letting Ino borrow my camera ever again!"

Konan raised a hand to her cheeks – too warm for her liking. Hidan sighed in the other room, and a smile tugged at her lips, _'seeing as I already have him on my camera, I might as well get a photo of him with his glasses on. They are cute and... I can blackmail him with it.'_

As she got up to leave her room she heard him mutter, "I could be using my time better, seriously."

She clutched her camera tightly, even though Hidan was paying no attention to her. She switched it on, covering the speaker so it made no sound. She stood across from him and quietly raised her camera. She let it focus on him while calling, "hey, Hidan."

He looked up, lifting his cheek from his fist. The camera light flashes and he froze.

The picture that showed up on the camera's screen made Konan giggle. Hidan looked too cute to resist.

"Oh _hell_ no... you just did _not!_"

"Oh yes I did."

"Delete it. Now. Seriously," on the screen Hidan was getting up. Konan switched off her camera and pulled it toward her chest, "no way. This picture is a keeper. I can use it as blackmail."

His face paled, "aw, c-come on, Konan. Gimme' a break!"

_'He really needs to stop being so cute.'_

She shook her head at him and giggled. His mouth turned down at the corners and he rushed over to her. She spun around and clutched the camera tightly to her chest. Hidan wrapped an arm around her waist – his hand splayed over her stomach – and he tried to pry her hands away from the camera. She laughed, though a blush rose to her cheeks. His chest was pressed firmly to her back.

"Konan - ! Aw, c'mon! Please delete the damn thing!"

"Why? You act like glasses are the worst thing in existence."

"... they are..."

His fingers skimmed her side and her body jumped.

"... you're ticklish," Konan's eyes widened at the smirk she heard in his voice.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I frikkin' _dare_, prefect," he growled, the hand on her stomach taking an interest in her ribs. Konan couldn't contain her laughter. Her hands were losing their hold on the camera and Konan struggled against him, simply because there was more than one reason why she couldn't let him get his hands on the camera. Because if he saw that he was in every single picture he would call her a stalker.

"H-H-Hid-dan! S-S-S-S-stop it! I-I'll – I'll send t-the p-p-p-picture to Ino-o-o-o!!"

Instantly she was free. She whirled around, her breathing heavy, to stare up at him. He was glaring at her, "you frikkin' not. It'll be all over the whole damn school and then I'll _never_ hear the end of it."

Konan sighed – now he was being unreasonable. The glasses suited him, whether he liked it or not.

"Why don't you wear contacts, then?"

"... eyes got irritated. First time I wore them one of my eyes went bloodshot."

Konan almost gaped at him but he had walked forward and wrapped a hand around her bicep.

"Seriously though. Delete it."

She glared and jerked her arm out of his hand, "I don't want to. Honestly, Hidan, there's nothing wrong with glasses. They tend to look good on people," she tapped his nose, making him blink. His eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, "you implying they look good on me?"

"I already told you they're cute..." she admitted, clutching her camera more tightly.

"'Cute'?" he repeated, inching closer. Konan's forehead bumped his shoulder, "what's that supposed to mean; that 'cute'?"

"It's not meant to mean anything," Konan insisted in a small voice. Hidan made a sound close to an amused "huh" but otherwise said nothing. They stayed close to each other until Konan informed him, "I really should get some rest."

"I should get back to work."

"..."

"... yeah."

They moved away from each other, Konan to her room and Hidan back to his chair at the table.

"Go to bed soon okay?"

"'Kay."

She observed him a moment longer before withdrawing into her room and closing the door.

**Day 5 – Friday**

The last teams to complete their final game were Neji and Kakuzu's. Konan stood by to watch as Sakura announced that there was only thirty seconds left before she yelled, "EVERYONE!!"

For a split second nobody in the two teams moved from their all-fours position. Then Hidan jumped up and rushed forward, throwing himself onto Kakuzu's back. It was chaos after that, and Neji ran into the fray yelling, "AARRRGGGHHH!!"

The thirty seconds turned into a "if-we-knock-Kakuzu-over-we-win" match. All bystanders were laughing.

In the end, Neji's team failed to knock Kakuzu over, and Kakuzu's team won.

"Meh, I told you that Mark should have been matched against me."

"Shut the frick up Kakuzu."

"Watch it, Hidan."

"You're one to talk, prefect," Hidan hissed, smirking at her. Kisame thumped him on the head, "wah!"

"You're one to reply. Be quiet, squirt."

"Squirt!? Aw, c'mon! I'm taller than that."

"Well, you're still nothing compared to me," Kisame informed him, resting an elbow on his head and leaning against it. Hidan pouted as Iruka announced, "all right! Everyone gets an hour break until the big games, then after that we'll announce the winning teams. There will be one more session and after that it's free time till the dance."

Everyone cheered and ambled off. Hidan came over to Konan, "oi, prefect. I'm going to the court."

"Okay. I'll be running around, catching people doing things they shouldn't," she replied. He chuckled, tugged on her hair and ran off. Konan stared after him, _'what was that for?'_

Iruka approached her, "so how's he been? Problematic?"

"Actually, he's behavior has been very good. He's told me where he'll be and all that, so he's kept to his instructions. Also, he was doing his work yesterday, so it's all good," she informed the councilor, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"That's good. I'll see you later, then."

"Alright."

Konan put a hand to her chin as Iruka walked away, "hm, what should I do?"

She knew she could run around and be the mean prefect everyone thought she was, or she could go and enjoy herself.

She decided to go to the basketball court, stopping along the way to talk to teachers.

_'Huh, I wonder who's winning...'_ her amber eyes roved around. Zetsu was keeping score; it looked like the shirtless team was winning.

_'W-wait. Shirtless?'_

She looked at the guys on the court, blushed, and was jumped on by Ino.

"Ooh, who ya looking at? Hidan maybe?"

"What?! No way!" Konan struggled to get Ino off her back.

"Oh come on! You totally were!"

"There's five guys on the court that are shirtless!"

Ino was silent; she slid off of Konan's back, "just admit it, Konan. You like Hidan."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"'Do not' what? Seriously."

Konan froze; Ino giggled, "oh, nothing, Hida-kun."

"Huh," to Konan he said, "I thought you were gonna' run around and catch people, seriously."

She stared after him as he walked past her, then looked at the sky as she thought of a response, "well, I talked to a few teachers already so..."

"Yeah?" he turned to her as she brought her eyes back to him, rubbing a towel over his head. She blinked, _'when did he get wet?'_

Seeing she was distracted now, Hidan glared at Deidara, "don't pour water all over me ever again."

Deidara laughed nervously and backed away. Hidan gave Konan his attention again and leaned against the bleachers, towel around his neck, "so..."

"Oh, right. I figured I wouldn't have to go student hunting."

Hidan laughed, "student hunting. Nice."

--

"Tug-o-war _and_ capture the flag!?"

"Four way capture the flag. We're splitting everyone into four teams. Three teams will make one."

The whole congregation of students roared and Konan had a very bad feeling about the capture the flag game.

They played tug-o-war several times. Kakuzu and Mark's teams tied their match; Pein's team won theirs. Then it was the seniors versus the teachers; the seniors won with Kisame's help.

Capture the flag was pure insanity, like Konan expected. In the end, all the teams had to keep track of their own scores. The blue team won – lead to victory by Kisame. Konan had never thought that using strategy in a game like capture the flag would give you the upper hand.

The red team – co-lead by Hidan and Pein – came in second. Konan's own team – the green team – came in last.

"All right!" Tsunade yelled over the din, "head to the hall! We'll announce the winner's of the camp games there!"

All students headed in the general direction of the hall; Hidan fell in step next to Konan.

"'Sup?"

"Walking."

He chuckled, "did ya have fun at the frikkin' games?"

"Yeah, I guess. Except when you tried to tackle me," Konan informed him, her eyes focusing on him. He smirked, "you had the flag. I was getting payback for you taking that picture yesterday."

She scowled and glared at him, "I'll get you later."

They entered the hall, "sure you will, frikkin' prefect. Sure you will."

Mark's team placed second, after Kakuzu's; Pein placed fourth. As Konan expected, Hidan whooped along with his team.

After the announcements Konan – camera in hand – walked over to the big oak tree outside the hall. Ino and crew were waiting under it, some of the girls' boyfriends were hanging around nearby; Hidan was with them.

"Hey, one of you boys take a picture for us!" Ino called once Konan had reached them. Hidan walked forward, "I'll take it."

Konan handed him her camera and returned to the girls' sides. Hidan took two photos: one normal and one silly. While the girls were laughing under the tree, Hidan waved and called, "bye Konan!"

He walked away – with Konan's camera.

"... hey, Konan. Hidan just walked off with your camera," Lee informed her, pointing in the direction Hidan had gone. It took Konan a moment to process this new information from Lee and finally she gasped, "w-what?!"

Without waiting for any further instructions, Konan ran off in the directed Lee had pointed, her face beet red.

"HHHIIIIIIIIDDDDDAAAANNN!!!"

She eventually found him in between two cabins. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Hidan. You. Bastard. Should've. Known."

He turned his head slowly toward her as she approached, "if you deleted that picture I'll -"

He held up the camera and Konan's heart beat increased rapidly, her face once again turning beet red.

Before Hidan could speak, she exclaimed, "I didn't take that photo, I swear, I wasn't even at that party a-at the waterfall! It was Ino I swear it was Ino!"

He blinked at her and glanced back at the photo of him under the waterfall. Then he turned around.

"Then explain to me why the hell I'm in nearly ever damn photo on your frikkin' camera."

Konan's mouth flapped like a fish out of water, _'what do I say? What do I say!?'_

"... give it back!" she cried, lunging at him. He leaned back on one of his feet to keep his balance as she collided with him. She looked up to see her camera raised above his head. She scowled.

"Give it back, Hidan."

"Make me."

Konan growled at him and tried to pull his arm down. He let her, but then switched her camera to his other hand. Konan grew frustrated.

"Wonder what would happen if I dropped it..."

"Don't you dare!" she squeaked, managing to get her hand around his wrist.

"Why not?" he demanded, "I thought you didn't frikkin' like me, Konan."

She backed off and huffed, glaring up at him.

"You know what I mean, seriously," he muttered, holding out her camera. She snatched it back and held it close, "if you -"

"I didn't delete a single damn thing. Why do you always think so fucking low of me?" he hissed before stalking off. She stared after him then lowered her gaze to the ground, "I do believe that's the first time I've heard you use that word," she whispered to no one.

When Konan returned to the cabin Hidan was already there. For the next half an hour he kept himself expertly occupied. His mother called him so he talked to her. After that he took a shower. It didn't take Konan very long to realize that he was trying to avoid her at all costs, despite living in the same cabin as her. She didn't really like that, but said nothing about it.

_'He'd probably ignore my complaining anyway.'_

At ten to seven – which was when students were supposed to be making their way to the cafeteria, which had been cleared out and decorated for the dance – Konan slipped into her dress. It was a simple halter neck, a neutral brown in color, with blue thread butterflies sewn into it. She took her hair out of its usual do and let it fall against her shoulders and the nape of her neck. White flower clip in hand, she expertly placed it in her hair.

She'd already done her make up while Hidan was busy talking to his mom, though now she reapplied some pale blue eyeshadow and gloss. She stuffed the items into a small purse and left her room.

Hidan wasn't next to the table, but there was a tie lying there. Konan picked it up and clenched her hand around it, _'he should be wearing this...'_

He exited his room a moment later, and stared at her in surprise.

"... what?" she asked, a little shy under his gaze. He shook his head, "n-nothing."

"You should be wearing this."

Hidan made a face at the tie she held up, "I don't want to. I frikkin' hate ties."

She sighed, "well, at least wear it until the first song. It would be very stupid if the teachers picked on you for not wearing it."

He growled, "gimme' a break; like they would do that."

"They might. I know how some of them can be, especially when they don't like a student," she insisted, looping the tie quickly around his neck. He tried to jerk back while she tried to do it up.

"Seriously, Konan! Knock it off! I don't want to wear the damn thing!"

"Stop moving."

Hidan took another step back and Konan pulled down too hard on the tie. They stared at each other in shock for a brief second before Konan bolted out of the cabin. She stopped next to the door and clapped a hand over her mouth, _'I shouldn't have... that was so...'_ she closed her eyes, _'he has soft lips.'_

She shakily crossed her arms over her stomach and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder.

Konan looked over her left shoulder to see Hidan standing to the side. He gave her the purse and started off without a word. Konan fell in step next to him. She glanced at him a few times to make sure he was wearing the tie – which he was.

Once at the cafeteria the two went their separate ways; Konan to Yugito and Hidan to his friends.

"What's with this? You and Hidan seem to wish to stay away from each other," Yugito commented as the first song came on. Konan just nodded her head and glanced over at Hidan to see him whipping the tie off and hitting Kisame with it. The larger man laughed. She gave Yugito her attention.

"Konan... what's going on with you two?"

"I don't know..."

The senior tiled her head at Konan, "come on, girl. What happened?"

Konan looked around the cafeteria instead of replying. She didn't like Hidan. She didn't like him one bit.

"... I don't like him," she muttered more to herself than to anyone else. Yugito scoffed and shoved a glass of punch into Konan's hands.

"Sure you don't. That's why he finds his way onto your camera. That's why you're always so mad at him. That's why you want him to be better than he is now, because you know he can do better," Konan blushed and averted her gaze. Yugito gave her a look, "face it Konan. You like Hidan."

"I don't..." the blue-haired girl argued weakly.

"You do. AH! Don't say anything. Don't deny it – that only makes it more obvious. You like him. End of story. And obviously, he likes you too."

"What?"

"Hidan likes you, Konan. It's kind of obvious... I mean, he _has_ been teasing you lately hasn't you? Or is it only obvious to me because I have a boyfriend who teases a lot? Maybe it's just me? You really can't tell?"

Konan made a frustrated sound and downed her punch, "yes he teases me. That doesn't mean anything."

"To him it does. Usually guys only get on the nerves of the girl they like. Trust me, I would know. You should have seen how badly Kakuzu and I got along before we started dating. Those were funny times..." Yugito smiled and nodded her head at someone. Konan quickly looked over her shoulder to see Hidan and Kakuzu quarreling about something. Hidan's eyes flicked to her and he quickly looked away.

The song changed again, to "Just Dance", and many students stepped onto the floor. Konan observed the crowd, seeing Naruto and Sakura break down the dance floor. She smiled at that. Those two were perfect for each other. A thought came to Konan's mind, _'whatever happened between Naruto and Hinata?'_

So she asked Yugito, "hey, Yugi, whatever happened to Naruto and Hinata?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, Naruto didn't like that fact that it always felt like he could get whatever he wanted out of Hinata right then and there. The thing that he likes the most about Sakura is how tough she is. He needs someone who can easily deal with his wild temper, and though I think Hinata and Naruto are insanely cute together, Hinata was too meek for Naruto. He needs a woman with a temper, trust me."

Konan laughed, "oh, I believe you on that one."

Naruto was then bonked on the head by Sakura when he let his hand wander too low, and she strutted off the dance floor, followed by a stuttering, apologizing Naruto. Konan laughed more loudly at this.

Thirty seconds later the song changed to a slow song. Or rather, a semi-slow song. It was "Beautiful" by Akon – Konan had it on her iPod. Yugito smiled at Konan, "that's for confidence," and then the blonde sauntered off toward Kakuzu. The big man spotted her and pushed away from the wall after gripping Hidan's shoulder tightly. He and Yugito took to the floor, and Hidan approached Konan uneasily.

Konan's heart started beating a little faster, _'umm...'_

He stopped in front of her and placed his hand behind his head, his eyes wandering over to the stage.

"Ano... Konan... would you... would you care to dance with me?"

Konan decided not to reply – she wouldn't have been able to even if she wanted to. She just nodded her head and took the hand he offered.

It was strange, dancing with Hidan. To Konan it looked like he was refusing to put his hands anywhere other than her hips, though her own hands were itching to wrap around his neck. She had merely placed them on his shoulders.

_'I _want_ him to hold me closer but...'_ she looked down at her feet, then her eyes sought out Ino. The blonde had convinced Pein to dance with her, but she was looking at Konan. Konan swallowed and pressed her forehead against Hidan's shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck.

_'Alright, Ino, _fine_. I like him.'_

Konan felt Hidan's fingers twitch at her sides before he obliged and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head dropping to her shoulder.

--

Konan and Hidan walked back to the cabin in silence; everyone was leaving from the camp ground the next day. Konan kept on glancing at Hidan and eventually – once they entered the cabin – she got a hold of herself.

"I'm gonna' go to bed," she informed him as she went into her room. He "hm"ed in response and entered his.

Once Konan had gotten into her pajamas, she made her way to the bathroom. She stopped after leaving her room and stared at Hidan, who was still in the tux – minus jacket and tie – and sitting at the table, doing work.

"What are you doing?"

"I still need to finish this crap, you know."

She blinked at him and quickly went about her business in the bathroom. When she came out Hidan was still at the table. She narrowed her eyes, "you should forget about it and go to bed."

"Funny. That's not something the prefect should be saying is it?"

"Shush, Hidan. Your health is more important than your school work," she tilted her head at him, "besides, it's not due tomorrow... is it?"

He set his pen down and raised his head from his hand to look at her. Konan silently cursed his glasses.

"No, it's not due tomorrow..."

"You must be tired."

"Huh?"

"You aren't using your usual vocabulary."

He laughed and wiped at his eyes before standing, "I guess. Maybe I will go to bed," he focused his amethyst orbs back on her, "maybe I'll crawl in bed with you."

Konan jolted back into the wall immediately. Her heart must have skipped three beats. She felt faint.

"Ah... ah... oh really?"

He smirked and approached her, "yeah, really."

"I wouldn't let you do that..."

"Wouldn't you?" he queried quietly, cornering her. She glared up at him as best she could, but his glasses were really getting to her.

"If you weren't wearing your glasses..." he pressed his lips to her jawline, "I would have... uh-punched you by now..."

"Of course," he agreed, lipping her neck. Konan pulled his glasses off and tried to push him away but he shuffled closer. He lifted his head.

"Konan?"

She looked up at him, "h-hai?"

He pressed his lips roughly to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, before sliding shut. She pressed a hand to the nape of his neck, her other hand tangling in his short tresses. One of his hands lingered at her waist; the other twisted in her hair. They separated noisily and pressed their foreheads together.

Konan gazed up at Hidan and started giggling. He smiled down at her and laughed.

* * *

I like the ending. Mostly because I didn't know how else to end it otherwise =)


End file.
